TV XD
TV XD is a TV channel and was launched on April 8, 2016. History :See: TV XD/History Programming :Main article: TV XD/Programming The channel runs programs from Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Fox, Warner Bros, and Disney Channel. The channel also runs anime/manga shows were dubbed in English, and children's programs on the kids programming block. Schedules :See: TV XD/Schedules Block(s) Current * Overnight XD (January 15, 2017-present): An overnight block programming. * Kids XD (April 1, 2019-present): A programming kids block aired with children's shows, every weekdays. * Halloween XD (October 1-31): During Halloween with the airings of Halloween movies and episodes of the shows, including Michael Jackson's "Thriller" on Music Video XD. * Christmas XD (December 1-25): During Christmas with the airings of Christmas movies and episodes of the shows, including Christmas songs on Music Video XD. * New Year XD (December 31-January 1): A marathon of the greatest moments of the shows, movies, and music videos for the New Year. Including the New Year's Eve on News XD. Former * TV XD's 1st Anniversary (April 8, 2017): Celebrating the first anniversary with airings of these following shows: Wayside, Ned's Newt, and The Problem Solverz. * TV XD's 2nd Anniversary (April 8, 2018): Celebrating the second anniversary with airings of these following shows: Hey Arnold!, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and The Powerpuff Girls. * TV XD Summer 2018 (June 4-August 18, 2018): A summertime block with the new airings of the shows. * The Grim & Courage Marathon (starting on October 1-29, 2018): A marathon of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Courage the Cowardly Dog every Monday. * Night Marathon (starting on October 6-31, 2018): A marathon of scariest episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants, Adventure Time, and Regular Show every Friday. * 2019 XD (January 1st, 2019): A New Year's programming block including the newest shows. It also includes the hip-hop music hits on Music Video XD. Plus, new episode of the following shows: The Adventures of Milo & Leon, The Friends of Monsters, Magical Mystery Story, Musical Beach, Porcupine Wanted, Scirbblenauts, Super Clark, and United Warriors. * TV XD's 3rd Anniversary (April 8, 2019): Celebrating the third anniversary including a marathon of Adventure Time, new episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants, and some of the movies: Toy Story, Cars, Inside Out, Monsters, Inc., Despicable Me, and Hop. It also includes the rock music hits on Music Video XD. Plus, new episode of the following shows: The Adventures of Milo & Leon, The Friends of Monsters, Magical Mystery Story, Musical Beach, Porcupine Wanted, Scirbblenauts, Super Clark, and United Warriors. * New Summer (July 1-August 26, 2019): A summer programming block every Monday including new episodes of the following shows: The Adventures of Milo & Leon, The Friends of Monsters, Magical Mystery Story, Musical Beach, Porcupine Wanted, Scirbblenauts, Super Clark, and United Warriors. * Summer to Summer (July 5-August 30, 2019): A summer programming block every Friday including new episodes premiere of the following shows: The Angry Beavers, Camp Lazlo, CatDog, Catscratch, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd n Eddy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Johnny Bravo, Invader Zim, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, The Powerpuff Girls, and Rocko's Modern Life. It also includes movies premiere and summer music hits on Music Video XD. * Summer Splash! (July 6-August 31, 2019): A summer programming block every Saturday including new episodes premiere of the following shows: The Fairly OddParents, Hey Arnold, Jimmy Neutron, Phineas and Ferb, Rugrats, and SpongeBob SquarePants. It also includes repeated movies and the summer rap music hits on Music Video XD. * 31st Halloween Night (October 31, 2019): A marathon for Halloween with new spooky Halloween episodes on the Television shows, including the news about Halloween. Also including the The Addams Family movie marathon. Gallery Promos File:Slidfdhgdfhgdfhdgfhghghghghe6.PNG|Dexter's Laboratory Promo (July 12, 2018) File:Slide7.PNG|Ed, Edd n Eddy Promo (July 12, 2018) Slide8.PNG|Jimmy Neutron Promo (July 17, 2018) Bumpers File:Sliddgfhdghdghe1gfhghgfhgfdh.PNG|Up Next: The Powerpuff Girls File:Slifdghfdgfdde2ghghgfhg.PNG|Up Next: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends File:Slifdgfdgdfgde3ghghghgh.PNG|Up Next: SpongeBob SquarePants Slide9.PNG|Up Next: Ed, Edd n Eddy Screen Bugs File:Slifdgfdgfdgde4gfhgfdhgdhghg.PNG|Screen bug during SpongeBob SquarePants File:Slidfdgfdgfdgdge5tgfdhgfdhgfdh.PNG|Screen bug during SpongeBob SquarePants Slide10.PNG|Screen bug during Ed, Edd n Eddy Slide11.PNG|Screen bug during Ed, Edd n Eddy Suggestions See: TV XD/Suggestions Trivia TBA. Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Jcpag2010 Category:Television Channels